The Royal Generations: Maliki's Story (OFFICIAL PREVIEW)
(this is only a short bit of Maliki's Story) "Mother! Mother! You said we can go hunting!" Maliki yelled at his mother, Watafanya. "I didn't I." Maliki's mother said, giggling. "C'mon!" Let's go!" Maliki was an impatient cub. "Let's go," said Watafanya, You see, ever since Maliki's father died Watafanya has to take care of Maliki and rule the Hodari pride. As they walked through the grass to go hunting they ran into Mshtuko, A young jackal younger than Maliki. "MshTuko! It's been so long!" Maliki said, running up to her. "Hi, Maliki!"Mshtuko said, excitingly. "Mom can stay her?!" Maliki asked. "But I thought you wanted to go hunting. But yes you can" "Thanks, Mom!" Watafanya giggled and walked away with other lionesses. "What are we going to do?" Maliki asked Mshtuko. "Were going to visit Kimbia!" Kimbia was a lioness cub from the neighbor pride. Just then rain drops fell, then more and more. They fell down harder and harder. Then lightning struck. "It's going to storm!" Maliki said while walking to the neighbor pride "Don't be a baby" Mshtuko said, still having the idea in her mind. More lightning roared, making Maliki jump. "Let's just go back to our pride," Maliki said grabbing Mshtuko's paw and running. "MALIKI?!" Mshtuko was shocked because she didn't expect that. "WHAT THE HECK MALIKI?!" Mshtuko yelled. "I don't want to get in trouble with mother!" Maliki exclaimed worriedly. "Let go!" Mshtuko yelled, her paw escaping from his grasp. They left to go to the Hodari Pride. A couple minutes later, Mshtuko sat down to take a rest. Then lightning struck, narrowly missing her. Mshtuko jumped. "Did you see that?!" Mshtuko was scared to death. "See what?" Maliki asked confusingly. When the got to the Hodari cave Watafanya walked out, with anger on her face. "Where were you?! It's storming! And look at your paws! That'll take forever to clean up!" Maliki looked at Mshtuko with the "I told you so face" "I'm sorry mother" Maliki apologized. Mshtuko when inside the den "Come on, let's get to sleep." After a month, it was a year since Maliki was born. The whole Pride celebrated. Mshtuko and Maliki were at the lake. "Should we go visit Kimbia?" Mshtuko asked, "Yeah" Maliki and Mshtuko made it to Kimbia's Pride. They were greeted with kindness. They went to Kimbia's mother and asked her where Kimbia was. "She's at the lake" She replied. Maliki and Mshtuko ran to go find Kimbia. "Hi, Kimbia!" Mshtuko said when she saw Kimbia. " Hi guys," Kimbia said, crying. " Whats wrong?" Maliki asked. "Mother didn't tell you?" Kimbia asked. "Nope, she didn't" Maliki said. "Father d-died" Kimbia spit out. "It will be okay, Kimbia," Maliki said, trying to comfort her. Mshtuko and Maliki sat next to Kimbia. Maliki put his paws in the flowing stream, Maliki loved the feeling on the water on his skin. "Maliki, what are you doing?" Mshtuko asked. " I like the feeling," Maliki said, showing his cool and calm nature. "Whatever, Kimbia it will be okay" " I know, hey wanna get some grub!" "Grub?" Mshtuko asked. "Yeah, cmon!" Kimbia said. Mshtuko and Kimbia ran off, leaving Maliki alone. "Why are you alone?" An unknown lion said. The lion had brown fur with a black mane. "Err- my friend left awhile ago," He replied. "Why didn't you go with them?" The mysterious cub replied. " I don't know" 'Welp, my name is Siri," The lion cub said. Maliki nodded and rested his head against the dirt. "Hey, I have an idea" "What?" "Have you ever been to the Lion king graves?" "You mean the place where the bury the past kings of the neighboring pride?" "Exactly" "No, mom said I wasn't aloud" "Cmon! Live for once!" Maliki thought for a second. "Fine, as long as Mother doesn't find out" Siri grabbed Maliki's paw to pull him up. Siri and Maliki darted to the Lion king graves. There was one grave that caught Maliki's eye. He walked over to the grave. In the dirt, there was carved "King of the Hodari pride Rip-" The rest of his father's name was blurred out. "F-father" Maliki whispered. "Did you say anything?" "This is my father's grave..." "You mean your father is king Ripoti?!" Maliki nodded slowly. Siri had a guilty look on his fight. "My father hated Ripoti, he killed him when he was sleeping...I was with him" Siri said. Maliki looked at him in complete shock. "I-it's okay. It wasn't your fault, it's your father's fault" Maliki whispered and hugging him. "Maliki?! Maliki?!" Someone said, but Maliki could barely hear it because it was faded. Watafanya walked over. "Where have you been?!" Watafanya scolded Maliki. "S-sorry mother" Maliki stuttered. "It is my fault Miss" Siri spoke up. "You..." Watafanya growled. "I'll be going now," Siri said, running off. "Let's Go" Watafanya growled at Maliki. "He didn't do anything wrong..." Maliki said under his breath, hoping his mother wouldn't hear Please share your opinion about this preview! Thanks! Chumvi (talk) 03:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Canyoufeelthelovetonights fanfics Category:Chumvi's Stuff